The present disclosure relates to railroads and more particularly to a railroad tie plate to be secured to a railroad tie (also known as a “sleeper”) in order to support and locate a rail in relation to the railroad tie (sleeper).
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In constructing a railroad, it is conventional to attach parallel sections of rail to supporting members known as railroad ties, or in some locales “sleepers.” Railroad ties may be arranged perpendicular to the rails, such that each railroad tie supports two rails. The space between parallel rails forms the gauge of the track.
A rail is sometimes attached to a railroad tie by driving one or more spikes into the railroad tie, each of the one or more spikes having a head or lug to overlap a flange portion of the rail. Plates, known as tie plates, of various shapes are sometimes interposed between rails and railroad ties.